Open Your Heart
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Yaoi, yuri, het and AU! A class president, a tomboy, a no one and a trouble maker. When they all meet, only disaster can strike.


[dodges amounts of rotted fruit Look, if you're mad because of Rain and Storm, A Bit Of Happiness and .HackGARDEN, I'm working on it! My muse has just run away. In the mean time, here's a nice AU for you.  
  
Warnings: Subaru will not be in a wheelchair, Tsukasa will be a boy, Sora will be the same age as Tsukasa. ]  
  
Open Your Heart  
  
Chapter 1) To Nowhere  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In our lives, we are often confused. Confusion leads to fear, which branches out into either anger or avoidance, sometimes both. When prejudice approaches the matter, the fear turns to hatred, thus pushing us into unstable stages. This is a story of how Tengoku [1] Jr. High learned this lesson.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tsukasa Aoi was not on his way to school yet. He still had a few minutes to do his morning ritual. His shoulder length white hair was blowing in the cool breeze, while his violet eyes remained shut in concentration. If eyes are a window to the soul, he said to himself constantly, his soul was a rock, an amethyst stone. His pale face seemed to always be in a sad look, as though longing for something to come along through his life and change it.   
  
He knelt near a grave, and scattered pink, yellow, red and purple flower petals over it. He followed the flower petals with holy water, red sand and a feather. "Mother, today is my first day of school. I'm nervous. Well, _he_ and I are in the same class and, well, you know what I do around him. What do I do?"   
  
A warm wind blew by, comforting Tsukasa, reminding him of his mother's soft touch. He was overwhelmed with faint memories of himself, his mother and his younger sister, Aura, merely being together, before his father began to get cruel and heartless. Before his mother had died of a heart failure. Before his father sent Aura away and began beating on Tsukasa. Suddenly, within those visions, he found his answer. "Thank you." With that, Tsukasa picked up his school bag, and left for the place he dreaded the most.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Mimiru Saiyou was still patrolling the streets at 6:50. The tomboy-ish 8th grader was the top fighter of the entire school and she damn well wanted to keep it that way. When she woke up and went to school, with her green eyes gleaming and her hair tied back in a headband, Mimiru preferred to wander the alleyways in her boys uniform, than to go to school early. Her best friend, Subaru, often told her that she should get to school early, and even offered to walk with her. Mimiru always declined. 'Never become perfect, it'll be your downfall,' she always told herself, as she wandered through the Toyko alleyways.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sora Gulinu was already at school. However, he wasn't a teacher, so why would the boy of 14 be there yet? To make his usual rounds around the school, of course.   
  
Thanks to his pine green hair, dark eyes and tanned skin, he was already considered weird. His bubbling personality, mood swings and childish attitude only made it worse. However, by doing things such as getting to school early, stalking around the place like a cat, and generally making a nuisance of himself, Sora was well on his way to total isolation.   
  
What kept his social life alive, was his deals and intelligence. He had been brought up a grade, making him fairly smart for his age, but his experience with the tougher parts of life at a young age, had made him a stone cold being, behind his hyper exterior.   
  
Now, with his smile at it's brightest, he took a deep breathe and bellowed down to a female figure approaching the school. "HALT!!! WHO GOES THERE!!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Inamoto Subaru, successful class president of class B-4, made her way to school, promptly at 6:57. Her dark blue waves of hair carefully brushed behind her ears and her bright sapphire eyes smiling along with her white straight teeth. She was the girl everyone longed to be like, the one who all boys wanted to date. The student who all teachers wanted to have in their class, as an example to the other students. In a word, perfect. However, no matter how good she looked on the outside, she bore a dark secret, a secret no one knew. She didn't even know.   
  
"HALT!!! WHO GOES THERE!!" Terrified of what might lurk above her, Subaru looked up.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Without much grace, Tsukasa went sprawling across the sidewalk. "Great. First, I'm late, now this," he growled, as he knelt on the ground to pick up his bag and take a look at his knee. Mechanical pencils, pieces of lead and pens sparkled in the 7:00 sun. He quickly jammed them into his bag and observed his knee. It was a little bit scraped. His pale skin mingled with small pieces of rocks.   
  
"Hey, you ok?"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Mimiru was finally finished with her rounds, and had just gotten onto the roads. Her stride seemed to stagger all over the place as the music pulsed in her head. Yuji Ueda was a vocal god, in her opinion. [2] Especially with this form of music.   
  
Keeping her eyes locked on the sidewalk ahead of her, she saw someone, a boy, run out of an alleyway and trip over a root. The boy fell and Mimiru got a clear look at the uniform on the blur for the first time. It was another red and blue colored uniform, showing that he was from Tengoku, as well. As he began picking up pens and pencils from the ground, Mimiru called out to him, "Hey, you ok?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Using his cheetah-like agility, Sora leapt down in front of the approaching student, to see the familiar face of Subaru Inamoto. On the inside, he grinned. 'Oh, what a treat.' "Ohayo, Subaru-san," he said, grinning.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sora."   
  
"Mmm, so it is. "  
  
Subaru's amber eyes hardened. "It's not like you to make small talk. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. Just wanted to warn you of something. " It appeared that she was interested now. "Tell me, which student do you think is gossiped about the most?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
He tried to sound exasperated. "Just answer the question."   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm usually far too busy with school work and other things to worry about rumors."  
  
Sora looked disappointed, but then switched to a more sinister look. "Well, if you did pay attention, rather than listening to duty and Principal Ginkan all the time-"  
  
"Our principal runs a fine school," she protested.   
  
"You'd know that someone has a crush on you. And it's the last person you would think. "  
  
The shorter girl snapped to attention. "What are you trying to gain?"   
  
A deep voice brought the conversation to an end, before it could get any deeper. "Is there a problem, students?"   
  
Subaru turned around. "Crim-sensei!"  
  
The older man smiled. "In the flesh, Subaru-chan. Is there a problem here?"  
  
Sora grinned, as he usually did with teachers and other authority figures. "Not at all. Just hearsay. "  
  
The teacher's golden eyes narrowed. "Come on, both of you in school."   
  
"Hai, sensei," they chorused.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tsukasa turned to see a girl, not much older than himself. Her hair was cropped short and put into a headband. And if one didn't catch the first signs of her being an obvious tomboy, she was dressed in a boys uniform, identical to his own. "Ya took quite a fall there," she informed him.   
  
"So I see...," Tsukasa growled. 'I do not need this.'   
  
She smiled. "Want an escort?"   
  
"I'm fine..."   
  
The girl pouted. "At least tell me your name. It's obvious we go to the same school, so we should talk... and stuff."   
  
"Actually, that gives us all the more reason not to," he commented, before walking away.

* * *

[1]= Tengoku means "Heaven"  
[2]= Sanosuke's voice actor from RK. He rules!!!  
  
Okie dokie... 


End file.
